the mage and the ninja
by AngeIofMusic
Summary: When Naruto finds himself at Mahora Academy, he searches for a way home. But if he finds one, will he want to leave his new life? Romance later in the story, rating just to be safe for later. please R&R.


Hi. This is my first fan fiction. I would really appreciate it if you guys read it and told me what you think. Constructive criticism is always wanted. So thanks, enjoy reading, and R&R.

"This is just regular talk."

'_This means they are thinking.'_

"An _italicised _word inside of normal talk means emphasis or change of tone"

Chaos was all around the village of Konoha. Uchiha Madara had declared war on The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He led a large group of ninja, big enough to make up a small nation, on an attack. All of Konoha's ninja were fighting to defend their village. Dead ninja from both sides lay on the floor where they had been fighting. The hospital was filled with both injured civilians and ninja. Buildings were on destroyed and on fire and villagers were getting moved to safety inside of the Hokage faces.

Naruto Uzumaki and his sensei, Hatake Kakashi were fighting against Madara. Naruto created a whole bunch of Kage Bunshin. All but two of the Narutos spread out and hid close by. Madara looked at the Narutos with amusement. "So, you're the decoy? Well good luck with that." he said before giving off a maniacal laugh.

A chorus of "Don't underestimate us!" rang out in Naruto's voice from all around. The two visible Narutos made a Rasengan and charged at Madara. Kakashi followed his lead and made a Chidori and went behind Madara. They both struck at the same time, but they both just slipped through Madara like he wasn't even there. After they had gone through him and he was reforming, all of the other Narutos jumped up, threw kunai and shuriken at him.

There were hundreds of weapons coming Madara's way. He made them slide through him, just like he had done to Naruto and Kakashi previously. He was so busy with those, that he didn't notice the three new kunai headed his way. One of them just slip threw him like the rest, but the other two hit him in his shoulder. Naruto and Kakashi looked stunned because they didn't expect any to hit him, but Madara burst out laughing. "You are an amusing one boy," he said. "No one has managed to land a hit on me in over a decade, and you have just hit me twice. You have been a worthy opponent, but now you shall die and I will be able to extract the Kyuubi. Then I will finally be able to conquer the world!" Madara was laughing his maniac laugh again. Then he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and yelled, "Now you pay. Amaterasu."

Black flames erupted from the ground all around Naruto. The flames were enclosing around him and were only a few feet from him. No matter how much naruto tried to escape, he couldn't because the flames were too high and far around to get way. The flames started to burn Naruto's feet and the bottom of his pants. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH. IT BURNS! HELP ME!" Naruto couldn't help but scream out.

Kakashi knew that Naruto had no chance at escaping and he couldn't just lie there and watch his pupil burn to death. So Kakashi activated his own Mangekyou Sharingan, looked straight at Naruto, made a hand sign and shouted "Kamui." Then it seemed as if Naruto was getting sucked into a swirly vortex. Kakashi knew that the vortex would bend time and space and transport Naruto to different dimension and that it was the only way to keep him safe from Madara and the flames. Kakashi could only hope that Naruto would be safe where ever he ended up. Kakashi was able to mutter, "Good luck Naruto, where ever you are." before the darkness overcame him and he fainted from exertion.

Naruto's whole body was filled with a tingling sensation as he fell. As he fell, bright and colourful lights flew past him. When he finally came to a stop, he was in a dark space with small, pure white specks of light all around. In the mix were different swirls of colour slightly bigger than the dots of light. This place reminded Naruto of the night sky and made him feel strangely happy. He tried to move towards one of the glowing lights, but as soon as he moved, something started pulling him towards a deep purple swirl. When he got close to the swirl, it sucked him into it.

Inside the swirls was outstanding. There was a long tunnel made up of mixtures of bright pinks, stunning purples, dazzling reds and so many other amazing colours. The whole area seemed to be shining so brightly. Naruto couldn't help but be overwhelmed. '_Wow.' _That was the only thought that Naruto was able to think.

He was so captivated by the beauty of the place, Naruto didn't notice that he was floating down the passage way. It was only once he was near the end, did he become aware of the fact that he had moved. At the end of the path there seemed to be an opening where the sun was shining in from. _'If I can see the sun coming in from there,'_ Naruto thought,_ 'then that is probably my way out of this strange place.'_ So he was happy when he saw that he was drifting right into the opening. As soon as Naruto got to the end of the tunnel, he felt a hard push on his back, and he was sent plummeting down to the ground.

The fall was well over a hundred feet long, and Naruto was falling fast. When he hit the ground, he hit it hard. His whole body was aching and his head was pounding. Naruto opened his eyes to find that his vision was blurry. He tried to get up, but he could only lift his body off the ground a little before falling back down. He gave it a few good tries and they all resulted in the same way, so he finally just gave up and stayed lying on the floor.

After a few minutes, Naruto saw two figures coming his way, but he couldn't make out much more because of his messed up vision. As they came closer he could hear what they were saying. "Master, did you just see what happened? Maybe we should see if they are all right or contact the headmaster about it." one of the people said.

"Leave it alone. That's none of our business and I really couldn't care less about what happens to that person." The second voice answered the first one.

"But Master, I must insist upon us helping him." persisted the first person.

"Fine. Do as you wish."

Naruto felt himself being lifted by someone. They were trying to be gentle with him, but the pain from being moved was so bad that naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

Naruto woke up feeling a little lightheaded, but much better than he was before. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a small bed with white sheets, the walls were white with a few medical posters on them, there was a desk in a corner and it was stacked with papers. There was also a single white cabinet and a sink. It looked like an ordinary hospital room. Then Naruto noticed his clothes folded neatly on a chair, and for the first time, he realized that he was only in his underwear. He quickly got dressed and started looking around for his weapon pouches, but couldn't find them anywhere. When he was in the middle of searching the cabinet, he heard the door open.

Naruto turned around to see a lady standing in the door way. She was a little shorter than him, had aqua hair and gray eyes and looked around thirty. _'Wow. She is really pretty and she has huge boobs! But they aren't as big as Granny Tsunade's though, they are gigantic. Hehe.'_ Naruto thought, but instead he said, "Um, hi. I was just looking for my bags.... My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way. Uh... Where am I?"

The lady looked at naruto and gave him a kind smile. "Hello." She said, "My name is Shizuna Minamoto. I am glad to see that you are feeling better. You are in the infirmary in the girl's middle school at Mahora Academy. Two students found you unconscious under the World Tree and brought you here. As for your bags, we found a large amount of dangerous weapons inside them so the headmaster is holding on to them for the moment."

"I kind of need them back...."

"That is up to the headmaster to decide. I have been instructed to bring you to him when you got up. So if you could please follow me, we will get this whole thing straightened out."

Naruto stood up and followed her out the door.

"Come in" called a voice from behind the big doors.

Shizuna pushed open the doors and went into the large office and Naruto followed her in. In the center of the room was a large desk with an old man sitting behind it. He had long and thick eyebrows that instantly reminded him of Lee and Gai-sensei, a pony tail, a long beard and moustache and an incredibly odd shaped head. For some reason, he reminded him of the Third Hokage, so Naruto took an instant liking to him.

"Sir, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who was found earlier today. I have brought him to you like you asked." said Shizuna.

"Well Naruto-kun. I am Konoemon Konoe and I am the headmaster at this school. Would you mind answering a few question?" asked the headmaster.

Since Naruto already decided that he liked him, he wanted the headmaster to like him too. "Sure thing, old man. Ask whatever you want."

Shizuna didn't seem to like what Naruto had called the respected headmaster, so she started to tell him off when she was cut off by a laughing Konoemon.

"Hoho. I already get a nickname, do I? I like you Naruto-kun. Now, where you come from, how you got here and why you are here?"

Naruto tried to answer the best he could. "Well... I am a ninja from the village of Konoha. We were in the middle of a battle and I was fighting against the leader of the opposite side. He sent flames at me and they were burning me... then the next thing I knew I was in a strange place that kind of looked like the stars. Then I was getting sucked into something that was kinda like a mini galaxy, and I ended up in a colourful tunnel that dropped me to the ground... then two people came and lifted me up... the next thing I knew I was here..... Sorry that is all I know."

Konoemon looked intrigued. "A ninja you say. Interesting. Can you explain more about your village and the war? And about the strange place you travelled to?"

Naruto nodded and went over everything in detail. He told them about Konoha and how it was a whole village full of ninja's, about the Hokage and the ninja system, about the Kyuubi, and about Madara and how he started the war to gain control of the village and to get the Kyuubi so that he can use his powers to help take over the world. He also told then about the space room, the tunnel full of radiant colours and how it threw him out so that he fell the long way down to the ground. The story took a good half hour to tell. When he was finished, the headmaster was silent for a bit, and then he stared to laugh again.

"Hoho. What an interesting home you have. From what you tell me, it sounds like you travelled between dimensions. Because we don't have a place called Konoha in this world, much less a whole ninja village. Here ninja's are a rare thing to come by. We also don't have any of this chakara. What we have is _magic_, which I myself am considered to be quite accomplished in."

Naruto didn't want to believe that he wasn't in his world anymore and might not ever see his village again, but something inside of him told him that it was true. "Are you sure, old man? Is everything you told me true?" he asked, desperately hoping that it was a joke.

Konoemon noticed the sadness in the boy's ace and voice. "I'm afraid it is, Naruto-kun. I am so sorry." he said solemnly.

"Can you show me some of this magic you mentioned?" he asked, his voice perking up a little.

"Certainly. Would you like me to cure that cut you have on your cheek? That would be quite simply."

Naruto's hand automatically went up to his cheek. He felt a long cut that he hadn't noticed before. "That would be great. Thanks!" He gave a giant smile.

The old man got up from his desk and walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on the cut and said, "Tui Gratia Jovis Gratia Sit Cura!"

Naruto's cheek felt so wonderful. It was so warm and had a nice tickling feeling to it. It was over all too soon. He put his hand to his cheek once again and felt that there was no longer a cut there. _'That felt better than when Sakura-chan heals me. I wish I still had that feeling.'_

"There you go. What do you think of magic?"

"It felt wonderful. We can do simular things with chakara, but it feels different. What else can you do with magic?"

"Lots of different things. But enough with that, I want to talk about your future. What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know... Try and find a way home, I guess."

"Why don't you stay here? You can attend this school until you're ready to go home."

'_Is he kidding? Does he really expect me to go back to school? No way! I went to the Ninja Academy and that is enough for me. No way in hell am I going back to school!!'_ he thought, but instead of being disrespectful he said, "Sorry old man. I'm a ninja and I'm done with school."

"Well then, how about this... I'll give you a mission. Tomorrow is the start of a new term and we will also be having a new teacher. He is a mage-in-training and will need help. I want you to assist him in any way possible and be a tutor or a stand-in teacher whenever needed. I would also like you to provide extra protection for his class and keep them safe whenever he cannot. How does that sound?"

"I'll protect the class no problem, but I'm not so sure about being a tutor. I mean, I'm no genius or anything. But, why does his class need protection anyway?"

"Let's just say that this no ordinary class. As for being a teacher, I'm sure you will be fine, just a P.E. lesson here or a math lesson there."

"All right old man. You have my word that I will do my best. Believe it!"

"Hoho. That's what I wanted to hear. Now there is the matter of where you will be staying... we will be short on space, so tonight you can sleep in the infirmary, then tomorrow we will make further arrangements."

"Alright. Oh and I almost forgot, the reason I came here in the first place... can I have my weapons back?" Naruto said in a small voice.

"Here you are." Konoemon said as he handed the boy his bags. "Shizuna, would you please take Naruto-kun back to the infirmary so he may get some sleep. Oh and... Welcome to Mahora Academy, Naruto-_sensei_."

**End of Chapter**

I hope that you enjoyed it. Remember to R&R. Thanks. :D


End file.
